


Protecting Ash

by Petrolheadgirl1



Series: Darkest Day One-Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, Lysandre mentioned, Mentions of the Kalos Crisis, One Shot, Pikachu Takes No Shit (Pokemon), Pikachu doesn't want his pika pi hurt, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, minor background characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrolheadgirl1/pseuds/Petrolheadgirl1
Summary: Pikachu didn't like how Chairman Rose talked to Ash, there was something wrong about it.But he knew one thing: He wasn't trusting Rose to be alone with Ash. Not one bit.He wasn't having his Pika Pi hurt again.
Series: Darkest Day One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Protecting Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I am sorry but Rose just keeps giving me Lysandre vibes.
> 
> I just had to another one-shot.
> 
> This time it's from Pikachu's point of view, because he kept scowling and his cheeks kept sparking at Rose through the whole episode.
> 
> I just had to do one with Pikachu.
> 
> Also, I don't know if the words exactly match the episode (No subs) So I tried to make as little speech as possible.
> 
> If it is, I mostly guessed what was said judging by the actions and words I somewhat understood... So.
> 
> Anyways, let's go.

Pikachu stared at the man with a wide, enthused grin on his face that approached them and already deemed he didn't like the man. 

There was something wrong with him. He looked hungry for lack of a better word. The mouse didn't care for the dangerous glint in the icy, green eyes until they landed on Ash.

"Ah, so you must be Ash!"

Pikachu immediately tensed when the man grabbed Ash's hands, "That was a marvelous battle! You and Leon truly saved the day. Utterly marvelous!"

Those eyes almost gleamed, and Pikachu had only seen that look once before directed at his trainer. It was the same look Lysandre had for Ash on the night of the Kalos League Finals.

Even if he forgave Lysandre by now, he still couldn't help compare them and he knew exactly what Rose was after.

Rose wanted power; he _craved_ it.

He sent a few warning sparks as Rose kept rambling on and on as he talked to Ash. He didn't hear the words, he didn't need to.

He knew very damn well what Rose wanted and was very suspicious of this man; he was not normal.

But the man had shown absolutely no reason for Pikachu to shock him…yet. He had been very polite so far, and the mouse would allow his little game to continue.

Pikachu felt a growl bubbling up his throat when the sly man offered, "Why don't you come to lunch with me? We can discuss some business, Ash." 

He didn't approve when Ash said yes and how Rose flashed all those pearly white teeth he possessed like a predator.

It was wrong; he was wrong.

Rose was bad.

Not even Lysandre gave Pikachu such an uneasy feeling, and then it hit the mouse.

Rose was worse than Lysandre.

Lysandre, at least, showed some respect even when trying to control Ash but Rose…

It was wrong. Everything was wrong about him, he even smelled off like charcoal and oiled leather. There was another scent in there and even if Pikachu couldn't place it, it smelled just as rotten.

The wind shifted and Pikachu curled his lip, pressing close to Ash.

The good smells of earth, fresh air, and a little sweat filled his nose. Ash was good, he smelled happy, alive, and warm.

Rose smelled of cold, darkness and lies. Rose was bad, and Pikachu would not allow the man near Ash.

It was much as duty for a Pokemon to protect their trainers as much as it was a trainers job to care for them.

But Pikachu had been helpless during the Kalos Crisis on Prism Tower. He'd trainer had always been there for him but when Ash needed him...

He couldn't do a thing.

He could only watch as his trainer's screams got louder as the Mega Evolution energy ripped through Ash's body. 

And it all happened because he didn't look for the signs, he should've known Lysandre wasn't there to talk on that night. 

He should've been able to see passed those dull eyes, and noticed his dark scent and mad grin and seen what he truly wanted, but he didn't and Ash suffered because of that. 

It left a sour taste in Pikachu's mouth ever since and he made a silent vow that he wouldn't ever allow Ash to go through something like that again. 

Rose was going to do something, Pikachu just knew it.

But this time, he was going to be there for his trainer and when Rose made his move…

Pikachu would release a Thunderbolt that even Zekrom would fear.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap, once again, it's not my best writing but I just wrote it for fun.
> 
> So go easy on me with the heat. Again, haven't tried the games so I am mainly going on how Rose is in the anime. 
> 
> Petrolheadgirl1 drifting away.


End file.
